This invention relates to floating structures, and more particularly to modular floating structures that may be used alone or interconnected with a plurality of similar modular units to form varying sizes of floating structures for various applications.
It is well known to utilize inflatable structures as platforms for use by swimmers, boaters and the like. These structures usually come in a set size which cannot be varied and which must rely on the integral structural aspects in order to provide stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,690 features the use of a watertight rigid frame constructed of wood or sheet metal that has a central main body portion, with outrigged floatation units. This raft is not collapsible or capable of being stowed in a relatively small area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,804 (1976) teaches a collapsible raft that makes use of rigid hull and deck members. While this raft is collapsible, its rigid members hinder the ability to stow the collapsed raft in a small enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,820 (1988) teaches a floating dock for a small vessel that may be attached to other buoyant members to form a larger polygonal floating dock. This invention is limited to triangular shaped buoyant members with indentations to receive the nose of a small vessel. However, such a device would be suitable for applications other than mooring small vessels.
None of the above prior art suggests a floating platform for a variety of water applications that can be used either independently or readily connected with other similar platforms to create a larger floating platform.
It is also known to gang together a plurality of floating structures to provide a larger surface area. However, prior devices have suffered from having the intersection between adjacent floating structures present difficulties because of the lack of structural integrity among adjacent floats. Frequently, safety hazards result when two or more floating units are connected together and used as a platform, especially when the floating units are not designed to nest together (e.g., round or elliptical-shaped rafts). There is clearly a need for a floating structure which may be used individually or which may be readily ganged together with a structural connection that provides structural integrity from one floating unit to another.
Most floating platforms intended for use by swimmers are significantly thick or sit high in the water necessitating the use of a ladders for personal access. Also, a larger floating structures assembled from multiple smaller modular floating units would have a tendency to be less stable given the movement of the water.
Most floating structures that have a more rigid surface are not readily portable. Wooden swimming rafts and docks must remain for the most part in a fixed location. The utility of a floating structure is improved if the floating structure can readily be moved to a desired location and secured in position, or easily relocated as necessary.
Many people enjoy social activities on water with a need for accommodations for food, beverages, shade, supplies and appliances to be stowed or mounted safely and in a stable manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a modular floatable structure for use by swimmers and for other various applications that may be used alone or as a module connected with one or more other modules in linear or rectangular configurations to form a larger floatable structure. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a floating structure that may be made of one or more modular units in which the surface of the structure utilizes stiffeners to add to the dimensional and structural integrity of the unit, thus providing improved stability and a low profile relative to the water""s surface.
Each floatable module of the present invention is a substantially planar structure in the shape of a square or rectangle and is made up of one or more inflatable bladders to provide floatation, and an upper surface or cover system that may incorporate stiffening means, such as a plastic or wood deck. The ability to inflate and deflate the module allows the device to be stowed in a small container and then opened up and inflated to form a semi-rigid floating platform when and where desired. Inflatable internal beams are integrated within the bladders to provide longitudinal strength, stability and a low profile. This low profile enables ease of access to passengers and occupants without the need for a ladder.
The utility of a floating platform would be greatly improved if it provided for the various amenities and necessities of individuals recreating on the water. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a floating platform that has a variety of structural provisions to accommodate accessory items such as coolers, chairs, umbrellas, retractable shade tops, and the like. Surface fittings are provided in a preferred embodiment of the present invention on either the module surface or the cover to attach accessory items such as coolers, chairs, umbrellas, retractable shade tops, and the like. The floatable module also has reinforced corner strap by which the module may be towed by its corner, thus minimizing the resistance of the water, and anchored in a desired location. The module may also be self-propelled using an electric or gas motor that is attached to an optionally affixed motor mount on a corner of the module. Oar locks arranged on the deck surface would enable the floatable module to be rowed.
Various other purposes and advantages of the invention will become clear from its description in the specification that follows, and from the novel features particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Therefore, to the accomplishment of the objectives described above, this invention consists of the features hereinafter illustrated in the drawings, fully described in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments and particularly pointed out in the claims. However, such drawings and description disclose only some of the various ways in which the invention may be practiced.